A known image forming apparatus includes a printer that includes a cartridge including a developing roller. The cartridge is configured to be detachable from the printer.
Such a cartridge includes a developing cartridge that includes a developing electrode electrically connected to a roller shaft of the developing roller.
The developing cartridge is configured to be installed into the printer such that the developing electrode is slid against a developing contact of the printer.
The roller shaft of the developing roller and a portion, which comes into contact with the developing contact, of the developing electrode are displaced with each other with respect to a direction intersecting with an installation direction of the developing cartridge to the printer. This configuration prevents or reduces a contact between the developing contact and the roller shaft of the developing roller during the installation of the developing cartridge to the printer.